1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antiviral polysaccharide purified from an extract prepared by extracting Spirulina cells with hot water (designated Spirulina polysaccharide hereinafter), as well as pharmaceutical compositions, foods and drinks, feeds and food additives, especially functional foods and drinks, comprising said antiviral composition.
2. Related Art
Although antiviral compositions derived from materials which have been used for long time and whose safety has been confirmed, especially antiviral composition useful as active ingredients for pharmaceuticals or functional foods are sought, satisfactory composition have not yet been known.
Although Spirulina has been used as foods or drinks, or a component thereof, its antiviral activity is not known.
Spirulina is reported to have activities to lower blood sugar level in the diabetes, to lower blood cholesterol, to alleviate the symptoms of gastric ulcer and gastritis, exhibit antiallergic action, to be effective for treatment of cataract, etc. However, the inventors are not aware of report which suggests that Spirulina contains antiviral substance.